Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures. Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless Donkey's Challenge title, "Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless", was shown on a pumpkin as leaves blew around it *Teenage Trick or Treater #1: Run! Run for your life! screaming *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Oh! Keep away! *Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take it! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Keep away! *Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take all of it! *Teenage Trick or Treater #1: The monster took my shoe! teenage Trick or Treater throws his bag of candy there at the shadows, which are the Ogre Triplets *The Ogre Triplets: Candy! Ogre Triplets eats some candy and Shrek chuckles *Shrek: Felicia! *Felicia: Hi, Daddy. *Shrek: That was a nice grip you had on that big fat kid. Farkle, excellent work with your teeth. *Fergus: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! *Shrek: Fergus, my lad. You're gonna have to work on your timing. All in all, not bad for your first Halloween. *Fiona: They're growing up so fast. And look who's got first clump of hair? *Shrek: Oh, did you see? Farkle got him on the ankle. *Fiona: But, what about Little Fergus? *Shrek: Nothing yet. *Fiona: Oh, that's all right, sweetie. Mama didn't get a scare this year either. *Shrek: Fear not, my love. The night is still young. the door opened Hold the phone. Who left the door open? door is an open to dark inside the house *Fiona: You don't think anyone's inside. *Shrek: Now, who'd be stupid enough to break into an ogre's house? Shrek, Fiona and their children enters their house, it was dark *Shrek: Huh? the lights came on and the team and Shrek's friends jump out and do scary movements and noises *Lightning McQueen: hisses *Mater: as Dracula *Sally Carrera: like a witch *Holley Shiftwell: growls *Dusty Crophopper: like a bat *Donkey: babbles *Gingy: like a mummy *Three Little Pigs: scary noises *Hugo: growls *Rita: growls *Jack: like Megatron *Cal: screams *Pearl: like Wuya *Pinkie Pie: cackles *Pinocchio: groans *Princess Luna: like Nightmare Moon *Princess Celestia: like Daybreaker *Princess Cadance: like Chrysalis *Wheely: his engine *Bella: her engine *Putt Putt: his engines *Shrek: Oh, wow... Terrifying. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep now. *Fiona: Happy Halloween, everyone. gangs sighs in despair at their failure *Thomas: Oh, come on. *Rita: Who knew ogres would be so hard to scare? *Hugo: I know what you mean. *Donkey: Aw man. *Gingy: You said this was gonna scare them. *Luke: But look at them, they didn't even jump. *Millie: Absolutely. shuts the curtain on Pinocchio *Pinocchio: Hey! I worked hard on this costume. nose grows *Donkey: Admit it, Shrek. Weren't you even a little bit scared? *Theodore Tugboat: Yeah, it was enough to make anyone's spine tingle. *Fiona: Donkey, ogres don't get scared. We do the scaring. *Shrek: And that's why we're the kings of Halloween. *Donkey: I bet we can find something that will scare the pants off of you! *Pinkie Pie: Or give you heart attacks! *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): That would scare me and give me a heart attack. *Jack: Yep. *Shrek: Oh, really? And what do you have in mind? *Donkey: All of us. Telling scary stories all night long. There ain't no way you won't be scared! *Mater: Yep! *Puss in Boots: Yes! Stories that will make your blood run cold! *Donkey: Yeah! *Puss in Boots: Stories that will terrify you! *Rita: And ghosts will rise! *Puss in Boots: And who ever last through the night shall be the King of Halloween. *Shrek: I accept! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Hooray! *Team McQueen: All right! *Donkey: We doubly accept! *Shrek: Does anyone else want to join our little contest? *Rita: I'm in! *Pig 1: Ja, wunderbar! *Three blind mice: Huzzah! *Fiona: Okay. I think I'm going to take the kids out and terrify a few more trick-or-treaters. *Shrek: Will I see you later? *Fiona: The night is young. Fiona and the Ogre Triplets left, Puss gets in Shrek's chair *Puss in Boots: I shall begin. Once upon a Midnight dreary... booted off the chair by Donkey *Donkey: There was this crazy albino guy with a hook and he lived in a mirror. And if you even look at him, you'd wake up in a bathtub full of ice with your kidneys gone! *Shrek: Whoa, Hey, hold on. I'm didn't say we were doing this here. *Donkey: Uh, what? *Shrek: You name the terms, I name the place. *Donkey: Okay, Fine! Where are we gonna do this? Arriving at Duloc Shrek, his friends and Team McQueen arrived at Duloc *Gingy: Castle Duloc? *Donkey: Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Shrek. *Little Pig 1: But, this is where Lord Farquaad lived! *Little Pig 2: Ja. Und died! *Pinocchio (Shrek): I heard it's haunted by his ghost. *Jack: scoffs Then how come he isn't here now trying to scare us off? *Cal: I don't know. That place is haunted. *Pearl: I am scared of ghosts. *Rita: Pearl, you've got me to protect you. *Jack: Yeah. Wimp. *Rita: Jack! Be nice. *Hugo: You sure have a way with them. *Rita: I know. *Jack, Cal and Pearl: (singing) Rita likes Hugo! *Rita: (in fury) We're not in love! *Jack: Sorry! Our mistake! *Toaster: Maybe he's waiting for the right moment. *Blanky: I agree. *Radio: Here, here. *Sci-Twi: And I bet Linda Ryan is more scarier then the ghost of Farquaad. *Percy: A bit like Thomas when I pretended to be a ghost. (laughs) *Gator: Good one, Percy. *Thomas the Tank Engine: (angry) It's not funny, Percy! (gets very scared) But, I hope my brother, Timothy, was not in there. *Toby: Don't worry, Thomas. There's no such thing as ghosts. *Duncan: Yeah. Stop bein' such a scaredy-engine! *Rusty: Duncan! *Duncan: Sorry. *Princess Bubblegum: It's Okay. Sari's brother and Meg's love Ryan will be okay as Prince Candy Ryan. He would be okay. *Peter Sam: I don't know about this, Shrek. *Shrek: Are you're all too scared to put on big boy pants and go in? I'll just claim my winnings and be on my way. *Donkey: Wait a minute! We can last in there just as long as you can! *Shrek: Fine. Come on, then. open the gate and the gang are in Duloc *Hugo: Shrek, I'm not sure about this. *Wheely: What he means you can't go barging into some scary joint like you own the place. *Shrek: Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. *Putt Putt: Donkey and I got that creepy house of wax vibe going on here. *Luke: I guess. *Dusty Crophopper: Hello? echo Anyone here? Hello? echo Echo! echo echo bounces around *Sparky: Yeah! echo Cal and Pearl look at each other and nod *Jack: CA-CA-CA-CA-CA! CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA! CA-CA-CA-CA! echo *Pearl: WOO-WOO! WOO-WOO! WOO-WOO! echo glares *Rita: Stop that! *Cal: Sorry. *Hugo: That was great. *Rita: Thanks. Shrek noticed the information booth *Shrek: Oh look. It's that little thingy Donkey loved so much. Remember? pulls the lever, the doors open and the welcometo Duloc Song (Creepy version) plays *Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ *What was once pristine now is all run down~ *We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ *Come on in, What the heck~ *Fall right dowm, break your... *Face~ and Rita faint. Gingy poops jelly beans *Duloc is, Duloc is~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ poses with Donkey and thier picture is taken. The photo gets ejected with the words "Get out" *Scary Voice: Get Out! *Luigi: That was the scariest moment of my life. faints *Guido: Italian and faints also *Lightning McQueen: I think someone's telling us to get out. *Mater: Dadgum. *Cruz Ramirez: That was creepy. *Dusty Crophopper: You think that's creepy? Wait till you see the castle's insides. *Jack: I don't like it. *Cal: Neither do I. *Pearl: Me neither! *Hiro: I am scared, Luna. I hope my friend Ryan-Ko is Okay. *Princess Luna: He will be, Hiro. But we will be find as long as we stick together. *Shrek: Ooh! Let's do that again! *Donkey: NO! yell echoes Cruz's Story: The Groom of Cruz the castle, Shrek lights the fire and sits in a chair *Shrek: Well, then, heh, this ought to be fun. *Donkey: Pfft. Fun, yeah, right. *Puss in Boots: I find myself agreeing with boss. This looks to be a very entertaining evening. *Donkey: You know what? I just figured out what your costume is. You came as a kiss-Up! *Shrek: All right, all right. Buckle up, everyone. The quicker I scare the wits out of you lot, the sooner I can be home, Cozy in my bed, unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes. *Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, oh, pick me, pick me! I have a scary story! *Big Bad Wolf: sighs This isn't the one where you getting trapped in a petting zoo again, is it? Cause that's not scary. *Pinocchio (Shrek): Actually, if you look it from my perspective... *Cruz Ramirez: Hey, guess what, Pinocchio. Nobody cares! *Lightning McQueen: Okay, okay. That's enough you two. *Cruz Ramirez: I know, McQueen. But, I got a great story to tell and trust me, it will scare the tyres and socks right out of your fenders. her throat It all began on a night much like this one. title "The Groom of Cruz" was shown, and Cruz is seen driving when she saw a strange place *Cruz Ramirez: Huh? enters the building *Dr. Mechanic: Hello. *Cruz Ramirez: Huh? Who are you? *Dr. Mechanic: You will know me in time, young car. looks around *Dr. Mechanic: You may be wondering what you're doing here now but wait till you see what's in store for you next. *Cruz Ramirez: What do you mean? *Dr. Mechanic: You'll see. wonders around when she heard an engine revving *Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen, is that you? she sees a black British taxi *Britsh Taxi: Ello Gov'nor! *Cruz Ramirez: Yikes! Mechanic showed up with big scary tools as Cruz tries to escape *Dr. Mechanic: Going somewhere? *Cruz Ramirez: Get away from me! *Dr. Mechanic: cackles *Cruz Ramirez: No! Stop! Let me go! Please! I'm begging you! Please, don't! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mechanic groomed Cruz with his tools. Back in the castle, Cruz finishes her story *Cruz Ramirez: And all that was left of me, was my spoiler, tyres and my engine. *Mater: Dadgum! That's too freaky for me! *Lightning McQueen: Mater, that's not scarier than Sheriff's ghostlight story. *Mater: You won't get me, Ghostlight! Not that guy or Lord Farquaad's Ghost! drives out of the castle, meaning that he is Scared Shrekless *Twilight Sparkle: laughs Good luck trying to find your way out! *Silverstream: Wait, If he is grooming you, where did that British car in your story? *Yona: Yak scared! *Jake the Dog: Man, that is so wrong. Hugo and Rita's Story: The Haunted Headquarters *Lightning McQueen: Well, who's next on the story? *Sally Carrera: Anyone? *Jack: Me! *Cal: We got it! *Pearl: We got one! *Jack: And it's gonna terrify you in five seconds flat! *Rita: her eyes Yeah, right. *Hugo: Actually, we got a perfect story. *Rita: And it's surely gonna scare my siblings. *Hugo: That will teach them a lesson too. *Lightning McQueen: Go on, you two. *Jack: (scoffs) *Rita: Jack! Okay, it began on a night like tonight. title "The Haunted Headquarters" was shown as the rain goes on at the Headquarters *Hugo: Boy, am I glad to be out of the rain? *Rita: Me too. *Hugo: Hey, Guys! We're back! McQueen? *Rita: Mater?! *Hugo: Sally?! hears something scary *Rita: What was that?! *Hugo: Do you think something happened while we were gone? *Rita: I don't know. *Hugo: Listen. *Rita: Wherever that noise is... *Hugo: It's coming from the basement. *Rita: Follow me. the door, the two are ready to open it *Rita: You go open the door! *Hugo: But what if something happens? *Rita: On the count of three. One... two... three!!! and Rita opens the door and cowers themselves but nothing happens *Hugo: Nothing happened. of sudden, a big wind flow over Hugo and Rita *Rita: What's happening? *Hugo: I don't know. *Rita: gasp ghost appears *Hugo and Rita: screaming in reality *Hugo: And then after that... *Rita: We were never seen again. smiles *Rita: So who was frightened by that one? *Hugo: Yeah, who got there spines tingled? *Theodore Tugboat: I hate to be leaving early. But we've got some work to do. *Hank: Yeah. *Thomas the Tank Engine: So have we. Come on, Percy. *Percy: Right behind you. Hank, Thomas and Percy hurry away *Jack: laughs *Rita: anger Jack! *Cal: What? *Pearl: It's funny. *Rita: Well, it's no way to behave in front of scaredy-cats. *Jack: Okay. Sorry. *Ramone: Get ready to send these losers home, McQueen, cause I got a doozy and it's all true. *Lightning McQueen: Go right ahead. *Ramone: a slow and creepy voice It all began on a night much like this one. *Dusty Crophopper: Low and slow. *Ramone: I was in my body art place, tending to Henry. Ramone's Story: The Glow in the Dark title, "The Glow in the Dark", was shown at Ramone's House of Body Art *Ramone: Hey, Henry. comes in *Henry: Ramone, I need a repaint. *Ramone: Coming right up! *Henry: And make sure none of it's magic. *Ramone: Right. picks the Glow in the Dark paint by accident *Henry: Okay, I'm ready. *Ramone: Oh, yeah. paints Henry with the glow in the dark paint and red stripes *Henry: Thanks, Ramone. Henry left Ramone's House of Body Art, he felt something terrible *Henry: Oh my! What is happening to me?! Henry turns into a ghost engine. Back at Ramone's House of Body Art, Ramone hears something *Ramone: Huh? opens the door and finds Henry was now the ghost engine *Ramone: Henry! You are a ghost engine! *Henry: Ramone! *Ramone: Aaaaah!!!!! Stay away from me! closes the doors tightly and locks them all *Ramone: That was close. Henry appears and charges at Ramone. Back in the castle *Ramone: And after that, I was never seen again. *Rainbow Dash: I'm outta here! *Gordon: Me too! *Twilight Sparkle: Why? *Rainbow Dash: Because, uh.... *Gordon: My nighttime express is late. Bye. Dash and Gordon hurry out *Ramone: Well, that's me out. See ya. them *Wheely: So, who's next? *Foduck: I got a perfect story. And I've gotta warn you. You might want to hug a friend. That's how scary it is. his throat It was a dark and stormy night. Foduck's Story: The Ghost Ship title, "The Ghost Ship", was shown as Foduck was traveling home *Foduck: That was a nice day. Foduck hears something *Foduck: Huh? Who's there? looks around and no one was everywhere *Foduck: Hmm. Just my imagination. continues his way home but a ghostly white steamer ship *Foduck: Huh? Ghost Ship comes towards Foduck *Foduck: What do you want for me?! No! Don't close to me. No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ghost Ship hits Foduck. Back in reality, Foduck finishes his story *Foduck: I was never to be seen again. looks nervous *James: Uh.... I've got something I need to do! *Rarity: Me too. *Sweetie Belle: But it was just a story. You do know it's fake right? *Rarity: Of course. *Rarity (EG): But we've got some dresses we need to work on. *James: So we'll be going now if you don't mind. *Lightning McQueen: Okay. Rarity and her human counterpart hurry out. Foduck giggles *Foduck: There goes the scaredy cats. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Foduck! *Foduck: Sorry. See ya later. (as he and Emily left) *Toaster: That was a quick on. *Rita: So, Lightning? You ready for another story? *Lightning McQueen: I am. *Shrek: Who's next? *Gingy: Me, me, me. *Shrek: Alright, Gingy. *Princess Bubblegum: Let's hear it. Gingy's Story: The Bride of Gingy *Gingy: Get ready to send these losers home, Shrek, cause I got a doozy and it's all true. (clears his throat) It was a dark and stormy night. storm thunders at the Bakery as the title, "The Bride of Gingy", was shown. Gingy knocks on the door and the Muffin Man answers it *The Muffin Man: Gingy? *Gingy: My girlfriend kicked me out. is inside with a little blanket on him *Gingy: I don't know. Something about me being too into myself. Blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak. *The Muffin Man: You? But you are so adorable. *Gingy: I know! That's what I keep telling her! I need a good woman, Muffin Man. *The Muffin man: Ah. I can help you, Gingy. Muffin Man shows Gingy a cookie cutter shaped like a woman *The Muffin Man: How about this one? *Gingy: Uh, I don't know. *The Muffin Man: You like her, huh? *Gingy: Nope. Weird hair. *The Muffin Man: How about this one? Gingy another woman shaped cookie cutter looks like a Venus De Milo *Gingy: Too scary. Muffin Man shows Gingy another cookie cutter looks like a mermaid *Gingy: No! Muffin Man shows another cookie cutter looks like a scary clown *Gingy: Don't like it! Muffin Man shows another cookie cutter looks like a little girl *The Muffin Man: Okay, well, how about this one? *Gingy: Yes, that's it! runs to the cutter and holds it *Gingy: She's perfect! The girl of my dreams. Muffin Man cracks an egg and pours some flour and sugar into a bowl but Gingy pours more sugar into it *Gingy: Wait, more sugar! *The Muffin Man: But, that is not the recipe. *Gingy: Trust me, Muffin Man. This girl's got to be real sweet. I want someone who will love me forever. *The Muffin Man: I must warn you, Gingy, no one has ever made cookies with this much sugar. You are tampering with forces far beyond your comprehension! crashes *Gingy: Just put her into the oven! Muffin Man pulls the lever and the dough *The Muffin Man: [evilly laughs *Gingy: laughs then gets shocked Ow! both laugh *Gingy: Okay, a little privacy. *The Muffin Man: Huh? *Gingy: Take a hike. *The Muffin Man: Heh-heh. Oh, oui. the Muffin Man leaves, Gingy looks at the oven as it opens revealing Sugar, his new girlfriend *Gingy: Oh my gosh, I'm in love! Oh, a cookie angle. Sugar Whoa! And you're hot, too! Hello? Hello? sighs I guess it didn't work. Gingy leaves, Sugar comes to life, looks around and see Gingy *Sugar: Squees Yeah! Woo-hoo! Oh, Gingy. Is it you? The one I was made for? Oh, we'll be together forever. *Gingy: Sweet! song, "Happy Together", was played when Gingy and Sugar do all sorts of things together *Sugar: Are you happy, Gingy? *Gingy: You bet! The time since I met you has been the best... counts seven and a half minutes of my life. *Sugar: Good, cause this is only the beginning. Gingy can walk off, Sugar grabs him *Sugar: I'm going to love you and hold you and feed you and dress you and cling to you and hang onto you and smother you with my love forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and... *Gingy: You know, it's Getting a little stuffy in here. Um, you know, I gonna go get some air. *Sugar: Oh no, you don't. approaches Gingy, looking as if she's about to attack him *Sugar: Not without your umbrella. *Gingy: Come on. *Sugar: Let me get that for you. opens the door *Sugar: Wait for me! *Gingy: Sugar, could you just do me one small, little, teensy favor? *Sugar: Anything! *Gingy: Could you leave me alone for like 30 seconds? *Sugar: Anything but that. whimpers then gets an idea *Gingy: his buttons behind his back You know, I forgot my gumdrop buttons, yeah. Could you, Uh, run over there and get 'em for me, please? *Sugar: Sure, I can. I'll be right back. Sugar gets inside the Gingerbread House, Gingy ran off and looked back *Gingy: Run, run, run as fast as you can, if you want to remain a gingerbread man! climbs onto a beam *Gingy: (panting) *Sugar: Oh, Gingy! *Gingy: Wah! comes out of the shadows *Sugar: I don't understand. I thought you were happy! *Gingy: Oh, well... *Sugar: It's all my fault! I should've tried harder! *Gingy: No, no, no, don't try harder! *Sugar: an icing spreader Maybe I'm not pretty enough! I can be pretty, really pretty. The girl of your dreams! *Gingy: Ahh! *Sugar: Remember? *Gingy: Please, leave me alone! *Sugar: Gingy! cling onto the edge over a mixer *Sugar: Let go, Gingy! on Gingy's leg Fall with me so we can be together on again and in a scary voice forever! *Gingy: Here's a thought. You let go! Sugar off of him falls right into the mixer *Sugar: Together! Together forev.... looks down at the batter. He then returns home *Gingy: Boy, what a night! I'm so glad that is over with! Ah. Oh well, nothing lasts forever. *Man (on TV): In sports... to make matters worse, the baking machine is making more gingerbread cookies. Inside Gingy's house *Gingy: snoring hears a knock and goes to investigate. He opens the door and finds a Sugar Zombie there *Sugar Zombie #1: Together forever. *Gingy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! appear *Sugar Zombies: Together forever! Together forever! Together forever! repeat tries to fend them off *Gingy: What a nice surprise! Hey, what's up? I think we both may have said somethings I might regret! Gosh, your eye is pretty! Look, I know you're upset, so... Aah! Why don't we just sit down and discuss this?! Sugar Zombies continue their march. Back in the castle, Gingy is still telling the story *Gingy: Then, they ate me! Three Little Pigs run away *Three Little Pigs: Whee, whee, whee, whee, whee! *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): They're gonna do that all the way home. Ah. I got to go. They're my ride. leaves *Rita: giggles *Jack: Wait a second, Gingy. If they ate you, how come you're still here? *Puss in Boots: Did you not say this was a true story? *Gingy: Um... *Hugo: Jim Hawkins' voice Aha. Busted! *Shrek: You made it up, didn't you? *Gingy: I... Hey, look, Lord Farquaad's Ghost! Agh! runs out of the castle *Gingy: Doodle heads! of door opening and closes are heard *Shrek: And then there were a few. *Finn the Human: Yeah, few of us, *BMO: Finn was right. *Lightning McQueen: I knew he would try to make one up the minute we got here. *Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, it wasn't even that spine tingling. *Duck: Well, if that wasn't terrifying enough, wait till you hear the tale I whipped up. *Oliver: Pfft. There's no way you can come up with something scarier than gingerbread zombies. *Toad: I think it would be scary like the time the Dazzlings tell thier story. *Duck: Oh yeah, I can. *Lightning McQueen: Good to know. *Turbo: Go ahead. *Jack: I'm ready. *Cal: Me too. *Pearl: Me three. smile *Rita: Good to see you're actually behaving. *Jack: So, who got a story to tell? *Duck: I got one story I can tell. *Toad: Okay, Mr. Duck. *Duck: It all started in a bad weather... Duck's Story: The Haunted Coach thunderstorm gets worse as the title, "The Haunted Coach", was shown *Duck: Hello, Oliver. *Oliver: Hello, Duck. *Toad: Hi, Mr. Duck. *Duck: I'm to pull a special coach tonight. and Toad look at each other in horror *Oliver: But, that coach is the Haunted Coach. *Duck: It is not, Oliver. *Toad: It is so. gets more worst *Duck: What does a storm gets worst? I must be going. See ya. *Oliver: Be careful. chuffed away. Later, he hears something scary *Duck: That's strange. special coach, turns out to be the Haunted Coach, was beginning to push *Duck: What the...?! Haunted Coach making Duck go faster, faster and faster until he enters the Smelter's Yard *Duck: Oh, no! in reality, Duck finishes his story *Duck: Then, I crashed. I was blown to pieces on impact. Never to be heard from again. CMC, Peter Sam, Duncan and Sir Handel begins to nervous and head out *Apple Bloom: Um... I have to go now. *Sweetie Belle: I think Rarity needs me now. *Scootaloo: I gotta go! *Applejack: Why? *Pinkie Pie: Because they got SCARED! *Henry: Oh. Got the Flying Kipper to take! away and screaming *Sir Handel: We're needed at the Blue Mountain Quarry! *Peter Sam: Yes. That's a big order to fill. *Duncan: Yes. *Apple Bloom: I knew that would happen. I gotta go. Henry's my ride. engines and fillies head off, screaming all the while *Skarloey: Well, that was very horrifying. *Lightning McQueen: True. *Starlight Glimmer: Quite interesting, too. *Trixie: Uh-Huh, very true. *Starlight Glimmer: I bet the next story have some changelings, Trixie. *Wheely: There was the time. *Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah. Like Ryan is wondering where is, like, Carmen Sandiego. *Flame Princess: You think so? *Slime Princess: Maybe so. I hope I can be brave. *Princess Bubblegum: Me too. Meg's boyfriend Ryan is ruling the Candy Kingdom. He is my brother when I made him into Prince Candy Ryan, prince of candy. *Rita: Wow. *Jack: Maybe they could get kidnapped by a human named Carmen Sandiego. Because, that's not scary. *Rita: (angrily as her eyes has ????) JACK! You mention that name?! *Dusty Crophopper: We could see Fedora the Explorer some other time. *Bash: Heh. *Dash: Yeah, right. *Ferdinand: That's right! *The Lemon Sweeter: its airhorn *Princess Bubblegum: I know. Meg and my brother Prince Candy Ryan will be okay. *Donald: He will, Bubblegum. *Lightning McQueen: And who is ready to tell us a story? *Sally Carrera: Anyone? *BMO: Who would tell us a story? *Donald: I would. *Douglas: Me too. *Donald: Okay, we could merge our stories into one on this scary tale we could tell. It began a few years ago. Donald and Douglas' Story: The Lost Whistle title, "The Lost Whistle", at the scrapyard *Donald: Are you sure about this? *Douglas: I'm sure, Donny. [ Donkey and Puss' Story: Boots Motel *Puss in Boots: I do have a terrifying tale to tell. *Donkey: It was a dark and stormy night. and Puss were in a stormy night *Puss in Boots: What the? *Donkey: And we needed to find us some shelter. *points at something then we see them going into a giant shoe and the title appears "Boots Motel" *Puss in Boots: This is my turn to tell the story. *Donkey: Hey, hey, shh. *door opens to reveal a inn keeper *Donkey: (narrating) The kindly inn keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubby inside. *Donkey: My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up. *Puss in Boots: Sidekick? *Donkey: And I would love some waffles. *Puss in Boots: But we are equals. *Donkey: Oh man. Of course we are. at the camera The noble Donkey reassures his clearly inferior sidekick. *Puss in Boots: I'm getting a little tired of this.. *Donkey: (narrating) But Before Puss can finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved tongue bath. is in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: sputters What the? Well. As long as I am here. is about to start his toung bath when...? *Donkey: But, right then, danger came from behind. inn keeper pulls out a knife and scary music plays *Donkey: Ree-ree-ree-ree~ gets stabbed and his fur goes down the drain *Donkey: Duh-dum, dum-dum~ in the castle *Donkey: Duh-dum, duh-dum~ And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The end. *Puss in Boots: No. that's not how the story goes. I was aware of the approaching danger. to the story *Puss in Boots: And went out his sword for my steel! knock down the door pinning the inn keeper down *Donkey: Don't worry, little buddy. I'm here to save you! *Puss in Boots: Oh, you're killing me. see Prince Charming holding a wand *Donkey: (narrating) gasps It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge! *Prince Charming (Shrek): I want revenge! *Donkey: He said. But before anyone can do anything, ka-blam! blasts Puss to dust *Donkey: It was awful. It was terrible. It was really, really scary. *Puss in Boots: What? No! Go back! to the point before Puss got blasted *Puss in Boots: Although the Charming was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety. *Donkey: Which is exactly what he wanted you to do. sees that he has landed on an X and mutters *Donkey: Charming laughed just like a crazed maniac. *Prince Charming (Shrek): Ha, Ha-Ha-Ha, Ha. pulled the lever and Puss falls into a hole of a Charming head from a carnival game. Puss shows up in front of it *Puss in Boots: N-n-n-n-n-no, I'm sorry. But I would never let that happen to me. Instead, I-I-I woke up. wakes up in his bedroom *Puss in Boots: Yeah. That's right. It was all a dream. answer the door *Donkey: You mean a nightmare? You know you're on the ceiling, right? fall from the celing *Puss in Boots: I will get you for this. lights turn off *Donkey: Oh. And then the lights went out. It was horrrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy. *Puss in Boots: Mercy? Please. *Donkey: Said Puss with his last dying breath. lights turn on to reveal Donkey in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: (narrating) But when the lights came back on, it was the donkey who was taking a shower! *Donkey: Oh my goodness! How would I do that? *Puss in Boots: (narrating) laughs And right behind you, there was danger! *Donkey: Oh man. pulls te curtain and saw a giant waffle *Puss in Boots: (narrating) You were paralysed. *Donkey: like a woman *Puss in Boots: (narrating) It was a donkey eating waffle. It was packing heat and it wanted revenge! *Waffle Monster: I want revenge! runs *Puss in Boots: (narrating) The Donkey ran. But how far can you run when you're on a plate, covered in butter, wearing a pink tutu? pink tutu appears on Donkey *Donkey: No! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a sombrero! sombrero appears on Donkey's head *Donkey: Oh! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a coconut brasher. coconut brasher appears on Donkey's neck *Donkey: Ah! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And about to be eaten, alive! *Donkey: No! Please! Please, I'll switch to pancakes! screams waffle man lifts the plate and Donkey is eaten *Puss in Boots: And the donkey was never seen again! evily pops out of the mouth of the monster *Donkey: But what Puss didn't know is that right behind him, was the one thing he feared more then anything else. *Puss in Boots: No, you wouldn't. *Donkey: I would. *Puss in Boots: You didn't. *Donkey: I did! *Puss in Boots: No! Anything but that! NOOO! gets sprayed by Pinocchio with a water bottle. Puss screeches and runs out of the castle very fast *Donkey: The end! Pinocchio a dollar *Shrek: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. *Rita: I agree with you, Shrek. But, I like that story. *Discord: Not me! I gotta get out of here! away *Princess Luna: Us too. I think my sister just heard Ryan calling! and the others follow Discord *Lightning McQueen: He is scared. *Shrek: Who's next on our little contest? *Hugo: Has anyone seen the mice? at the Swamp, the Three Blind Mice are still walking *Blind Mouse 1: Are we there yet? Shane's Story: The Spooky Old Bridge at the castle *Shane: Okay, I got one story that is way scary and better then Vor and Morro. *Hugo: Vor?! Where? *Rita: Hugo. Vor is nowhere to be seen. She is gone like Lord Farquaad. *Hugo: Oh, well. Must be my imagination. *Shane: Anywho, this story will scare anyone. [ Shrek's Story: The Shrekorist *Donkey: Huh. *Shrek: Okay. I think it's time for a story that's actually scary. *Donkey: Pfft. Yeah, whatever. *Lightning McQueen: Heh. *Shrek: Oh, shh, shh, shh. You had your chance. Now, then, something beyond comprehension was happening to a little boy on this street in this house. A man had come as a last resort because no one else would go near the place. scene change to Shrek at a house and the title "The Shrekorist" was shown. Shrek knocks on the door and Geppetto answers *Geppetto (Shrek): Ah! *Shrek: I hear you've been expecting me. *Geppetto (Shrek): You are the... *Shrek: That's right. I am... [ *Shrek: ...the babysitter. crashes *Geppetto (Shrek): Yes, Yes. Thank goodness you've come. [ *Geppetto (Shrek): My Boy. I don't know what's gotten into him. I've never seen anything like it. *Shrek: Trust me, buddy, I've got three little ogres at home. This will be a piece of cake. *Pinocchio (Shrek): screen Father! babbling FATHER!!! Lightning McQueen and the Ghost of Lord Farquaad film starts at a theater as the red curtains opens when a frog grabs a pixie as she tries to escape and we saw Team McQueen, Shrek, Donkey and Fiona were lost *Jack: Are we there yet? *Rita: No, Jack! *Shrek: at a map Uh. That's a dead end *Donkey: Oh, come on, Shrek. Who needs a map when you've got animal instinct? was looking at the map for Hotel Honeymoon when the pixie flies off the frog's tongue and landed on Donkey's nose *Donkey: sneezes *Shrek: Oh. Darn bugs. Stupid. *Donkey: floating Hey, what the? Uh oh. *Sparky: Get down here, Donkey! *Dusty Crophopper: Uh, Shrek? A little help? *Shrek: All right, will you... *Princess Bubblegum: PCR, you ???, ???? *Prince Candy Ryan: I know Meg is my love. I do remember I did announce the Candy people of Candy kingdom that I am the ruler of the Candy kingdom *Donkey: I say we take the 10 to the 305 and get off at Fairy Tale Falls. *Twilight Sparkle: Huh? *Thomas the Tank Engine: What are you talking about? *Donkey: Or we could fly there. was floating around *Shrek: Is there an off switch on you? *Donkey: sneezes Achoo! flys and bumps into the carriage *Princess Fiona: crying *Mater: It's okay, Princess. Don't cry. *Donkey: Aw, what's wrong, Princess? *Princess Luna: You think you are okay after your wedding? *Princess Fiona: This is the happiest day of my life. *Donkey: Oh, oh, let me guess. You're overwhelmed by love. *Princess Fiona: No. I mean yes. That's how I... *Hugo: And I guess you can hear that I am a... *Fiona: No, Hugo! *Donkey: Wait, Wait! I got it, I got it! You always wanted a puppy, but all you got was toast! *Princess Fiona: No! I'm sitting in an onion! This carriage is one big onion. *Marceline: Oh. Why didn't you just say so? Donkey will turn on the air. opens the roof of the carriage *Princess Fiona: happily Much better. *Donkey: Noble steed and friends at your service. *Jack: Anything to help a princess in need. *Rita: That's what friends are for. *Princess Bubblegum: Like Meg's boyfriend Ryan said. *Shrek: Would you look at that? Guys! I found a shortcut. see a spooky forest *Fluttershy: Aaah! *Marceline: Oh, wow. That is new. *Donkey: Hey, ma'am. You know I hate spiders. *Theodore Tugboat: Will you. spider fall down Where did it go? *Finn the Human: Say PB. Did you tell Ryan and Meg to rule the Candy kingdom in your absence? *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, Finn. lot of spiders follow *Donkey: screams *Jack: Now, that's new. *The Lemon Sweeter: honks *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, LS. I guess Prince Candy Ryan is my brother since I turned Ryan into a prince of candy. *Prince Candy Ryan: You got that right, sis. Meg really loves me. Even in my normal form and my Candy prince form. Meg *Flame Princess: I hope we can be brave. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know, FP. I will be brave like my sister Sari. Princess Bubblegum Right, sis? *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, PCR. *Meg Griffin: Say, how do you know my boyfriend Ryan? *Princess Bubblegum: Since he visit me in Ooo, I made Ryan into a prince of candy and my brother became Prince Candy Ryan. sighs I do feel sorry for what I did as a pure Candy Elemental. *The Lemon Sweeter: then pats her on the back *Princess Bubblegum: on the Lemon Sweeter's side of the boat Thank you, LS. I think so too. *Flame Princess: There's nothing to be scared of. Because Shrek's an ogre. He does the scaring. Thelonius appears riding on a horse *Meg Griffin: Oh no! It's... *Shrek: Thelonius! *Princess Fiona: Hey, what are you doing?! *Thelonius: Sorry, Princess. Honeymoon's over! tries to do kung fu moves while the camera turns around but Thelonius ties Fiona up *Princess Fiona: Oh, Let me go! *Prince Candy Ryan: Shrek! *Shrek: Fiona! *Princess Fiona: Shrek! *Shrek: Fiona! *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh no! *Princess Bubblegum: (to the Lemon Sweeter as she gets on) Onwards, Lemon Sweeter! *The Lemon Sweeter: honks *Prince Candy Ryan: My mentor Princess Celestia. May I ride on you? *Princess Celestia: Sure. *Donkey: What do we do, Shrek? *Shrek: To the carriage! *mounts on Celestia while Shre and Donkey get in the carriage *Princess Celestia: Hang on, Ryan! *Prince Candy Ryan: Meg, who will you ride on? *Meg Griffin: I will go with you, PCR. on Cadence *Donkey: We got a Donkey driving a carriage made of onion. It's dark and our horses are wearing sunglasses. *Shrek: Cut to the chase, Donkey. Just cut to the chase! *Prince Candy Ryan: He's right. Princess Celestia Hi-ho, Celestia! Away! *Donkey: Hit it, boys! flies with PCR riding and Team MCQueen and Shrek and Donkey following *Donkey: Yee-Ha! *Lightning McQueen: Hold on! *Prince Candy Ryan: How are you doing, sister? *Princess Bubblegum: Doing well. Let's focus on the chase. *Shrek: Fiona! *Fiona: Shre-e-e-e-e-ek! crow explodes by Fiona's shrieking *Jack: (spits some feathers out) *Prince Candy Ryan: Whoa! *Jake the Dog: *Cal: *Rita: *Holley Shiftwell: What she said! [ *Gingy: up ??? ???, all done. Gingy *Gingy: *Princess Fiona: *Gingy: [ *Gingy: (was relieved) That was close. [ *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: Watch out! *Donkey: *Shrek: Watch out! *Jack: *Gingy: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Gingy: [ *Hugo: *Rita: *Luke: *Lightning McQueen: [has *Mater: *Dusty Crophopper: *Meg Griffin: [licks her cheek Mm. Bubblegum. *Donkey: Liquorice? *Gingy: Hey, Shrek! I hope you're insured. That house cost me a lot of dough! [ *Gingy: ???? Is there a doctor in the house? *Donkey: Sorry about that, Gingy! *Shrek: Oh, that's gross. *Finn the Human: *Marceline: *BMO: *Cruz Ramirez: The Revenge of Timothy the Ghost Engine [ - [ - Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter